


holding out for a heroine

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anonymity, Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, F/F, First Meetings, Minor Violence, Pre-Femslash, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It all happens too fast for Paige to make any sense of it.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/474903.html">Challenge #167</a> - "heroine" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #490 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding out for a heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the prompt "2. anonymity" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

It all happens too fast for Paige to make any sense of it.

First, she’s walking, minding her own business, fist tight around the keys in her pocket because it’s so dark, especially here in an alleyway where no streetlamps can reach.

Second, someone grabs her. A rough hand on her shoulder, even though she didn’t notice anyone else around. She tries to shake it off but she’s pushed back into the wall before she can even think to move again, too shocked even to scream.

Third is someone on her attacker’s back, seemingly coming from up above, from out of nowhere (though Paige isn’t particularly concerned about where they came from, just with the fact that someone’s dealing with her assailant), choking him, knocking him to the ground, knocking him _out_.

She looks up to find a woman, a mask and hood obscuring her features.

Paige blinks at her.

“Thanks,” she says, too stunned to do much else.

She doesn’t get any words in return. Just a smile, and then her saviour starts to turn, to leave.

“Wait!” Paige steps forward, arm reaching out to catch the woman on the shoulder. “What’s – what’s your name?”

The woman just keeps smiling, eyes bright and sly beneath her mask – like a fox, Paige thinks.

“You don’t need to know that,” she says, and then she’s gone into the night without another word.

Paige might not _need_ to know that, but she can’t help but think that she’d very much like to.

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of this universe [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850800)


End file.
